


Mal dia

by Monokabeka



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Monologo, Multi, OOC Sam Manson, duelo por la "murete" de alguien, estoy seguro que ella no actuaria asi pero asi salio, la relacion poli amorosa solo se menciona, no se que estoy haciendo pero hagamos como que si, sam tiene 18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokabeka/pseuds/Monokabeka
Summary: Sam ha estado acumulando muchas cosas y al final explota
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mal dia

**Author's Note:**

> Prometí una historia antes de que terminara 2020. Sinceramente no siento que estuviera lista para publicar, pero ya no quería hacer más drafts rechazados.  
> Creo que quedo muy OOC (Out of Character) porque tal vez me proyecte demasiado en Sam y en algún punto inclui al omega verse y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Pero aqui esta.

Huhhhhh

Lo odiaba

¿Por qué rayos su madre era así? una víctima eterna. 

Y ahora ella estaba repitiendo el patrón. 

Maldición

Necesitaba algo con que distraerse, con qué no pensar o enfocarse en algo más o estaría iniciando el ciclo de victimización y depresión dentro de nada. 

Tampoco es sano el ignorarlo, pero sinceramente no tenía cabeza para atender nada de eso

No ahora

No en unos cuantos años

No nunca

¿cuándo se volvió más fácil lidiar con el trauma de las peleas con fantasmas que las peleas con su madre?

En serio

Es ilógico

Aparte no es como que sea realmente un problema grande, es decir hay peores, como

Danny y sus padres (que siguen sin saber el secreto y cazan a Phantom)

O Star que es constantemente golpeada por su madre

O Valeri que debido a la situación financiera de su padre ha tenido que trabajar desde los 14, siendo una omega y ocultando su casta para no ser acosada

En cambio, san es rica, no ha tenido que trabajar nunca (no realmente), sus padres no le pegan ni la quieren matar, tiene notas aceptables, muchos talentos y es alpha. Lo tiene todo, el boleto dorado en la vida

Pero aun así el maltrato psicológico de su madre le pegaba demasiado

No es por nada que ante la menor posibilidad se empezó a revelar, la presencia de su abuela desde sus 11 fue lo que permitió aquello. La maravillosa viejita que le permitió abrirse al mundo, buscarse a sí misma y atreverse a hacer cosas.

Ella siempre se paró por ella y buscó ayudarla.

Pero ahora ya no estaba

Seguía viva 

Pero ya no era su abuelita, esa persona vacía y sin conciencia, postrada y carente de la llama eterna de coraje no era su abuela, ya no.

Odiaba la vejez, esa misma que ocasionó que su abuela renunciara a su vida de aventuras y la acerco a Sam ahora se la quitaba.

Ya no podía ser su confidente.

Ya no desde que no reconocía personas y no sabía de que hablaba

Ya no desde que le preguntaba a Sam quien era

Ya no desde que iba por la vida perdida en fantasmas del pasado y buscando entre vivos a sus muertos

No desde que olvido los pasados 7 años y todo lo que significaron para Sam

Extrañaba hablar con ella. Contarle del ultimo experimento de los Fenton o de su última batalla ayudando a sus compañeros 

De lo grandiosa que fue su cita 

De que planta nueva estaba tratando de plantar

De que se le estaban muriendo sus plantas y necesitaba ayuda urgente

De que no podía balancear la escuela, actividades extra curriculares y la casería

Que extrañaba llorar su frustración en sus brazos para después salir renovada, viva y más fuerte que nunca.

Que Danni estaba yendo a la escuela (por fin)

Que Tuker mejoro sus habilidades de hacker y el FBI lo tenía en la lista de espera para nuevos reclutas

Que Danny había logrado subir notas y estaba a nada de entrar al MIT (con palancas por parte de Vlad, pero estaba acercándose a su sueño de ser astronauta)

Que Jazz era la mejor de su clase y amenazaba con terminar antes que todos sus estudios

Que ella estaba encaminada a ser la activista ecológica más influyente y más joven en américa.

Que su madre estaba de odiosa esperando recuperar a su hija trofeo ahora que ya no estaba para protegerla

Que a pesar de ser prácticamente un adulto se sentía tan inútil, indefensa e ignorante como una niña pequeña

Que necesitaba de su protección

Que quería ser protegida y no seguir luchando 

Que quería rendirse por un momento dejar de pensar dejar todo atrás

Paro no podía

Por qué esa no era su abuela 

Esa no era la guerrera que estuvo tanto tiempo a su lado 

La viejita que con todos sus años fue y se aventuró por el mundo sola y viviendo con la adrenalina al tope

Que a pesar de accidentarse no regreso hasta que terminó su tur

Que regresó y siguió siendo tan extrema como antes, toda una bomba, indomable

Y ella envés de seguir ese gran ejemplo estaba aquí acobardándose ante su madre

Dejando se dañar por alguien que no debería de tener tal poder sobre ella, ya no

Nunca mas

Pero Sam era débil, nunca sería tan fuerte como su abuela

No cuando ante cada problema en casa su primer instinto era querer salir corriendo para envolverse en el abrazo de su omega y de su alpha

No cuando no podía simplemente tomar sus cosas u largarse de ahí

Sabía que tenía apoyo

Tuker o Danny la recibirían gustosos

Dios, hasta Val era capaz de recibirla, porque simplemente ella era esa clase de amiga.

Del tipo incondicional, de las que te ven caer te dan un trompón por pendeja, pero te prestan su brazo, hombro y fortaleza para ayudarte a continuar sin importar que para eso te tuvieran que arrastrarte un tiempo

Pero el pensar en irse le daba pánico

No sabía que ahora, ya no debería tener lazos en esa casa

Su padre no tenía salvación, parecía que le encantaba ese círculo vicioso de abusos entre ambos.

Se peleaban, herían, se decían que se odiaban y realmente lo hacían por unos meses, preparaban los papeles de divorcio. Pero al final decidían seguir juntos

Por qué “se amaban”, Sam realmente dudaba que eso pudiera ser nombrado amor,

¿codependencia?

Si.

¿Pero amor?

No,

Talvez nunca se amaron. Siempre han sido así, solo que antes no convivían tanto como ahora

Eso hacia la prosperidad empresarial y la edad. La empresa va mejor, eres mayor y tienes el derecho de descansar y delegar cada vez más responsabilidades y como resultado estar más en casa

Pero ellos no encajaban juntos

Nunca lo hicieron

No eran parecidos y eran lo suficiente egoístas como para no molestarse en tratar de ceder y limar sus asperezas para encajar

Y su abuela ya no debería de ser un problema, pero por mucho que lo niegue la sigue atando a ese lugar.

Ida estaba muerta.

Todo lo que hacía a su abuela su abuela estaba muerto y solo quedo atrás un maniquí, un maniquí con calor y necesidades por satisfacer, pero ya no era Ida

Aun así, era lo único que la ataba, o talvez eso se quería hacer creer para no aceptar su propia codependencia. Quien sabe

Tomó su diario y empezó a escribir y trazar.

Realmente no es nada coherente

No son letras legibles y más que trazos de algo son rayones, pero un tiempo, y casi diez páginas después, pudo sentir la tranquilidad regresando

Cayendo en cuenta de su latido y respiración acelerados al sentir los calmarse y las lágrimas secando se en la piel de sus mejillas dejando esa asquerosa sensación pegajosa

Su cabeza poco a poco dejó de sentirse nublada cuanto más trazaba y escribía, por fin empezaba a verse un sentido, pequeñas palabras aquí y unos cuantos dibujos sencillos, figuras geométricas y las típicas flores y casitas hechas con figuras base

Cuando se logró calmar estaba más cansada que nunca. Había dejado su libreta deslizarse hasta el piso. Su cabeza llenando se de la pesadez del sueño y el agotamiento emocional. Hace tiempo que no tenía un atraque así, siendo sinceros no era mucho. Desde hace unos meses eran demasiado seguidos. Pero desde que iniciaron si esta era la más distanciada de su anterior.

Su mente empezaba a dejar de ser clara. La conciencia se escapaba de su control como si fuese aire

Y pronto se hundió en la confortante oscuridad y ausencia del sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Note que prometer actualizaciones me ayuda a decidirme por publicar las cosas que escribo. Así que prometo subir 12 antes de que termine el 2021, no prometo que sea una por mes, conociendome terminaran siendo casi todas en diciembre, pero prometo intentar publicar las 12 antes de enero 2022.  
> (En otra nota: enserio necesito ayuda con los títulos, quiero decir son pesimos)


End file.
